specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 5
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *M4A1 - primary *UMP 45 - secondary Chapter 5 - The Edge The opening cutscene of Chapter 5 shows the Delta Squad walking through a desert region with many palm trees and wreckage, including that of a plane, strewn around. Adams asks Walker if he's okay, as he has been quiet for a while. Walker responds that he's thinking about their next move, and Adams asks if he'd like to share. Walker responds that, from what he's heard, it's starting to sound like the 33rd has gone to war against itself, and that whichever side won, apparently decided to stay and take over Dubai. Lugo replies that it sounds like a mess, and Adams confirms that it is, saying the CIA have been there for God knows how long in an attempt to clean it up. Walker tells that they've been here long enough to know everything that's going on in the city. Adams asks if that includes whatever happened to Konrad, and Walker confirms it, and that if they can make contact with the CIA, they'll find Konrad. The conversation is cut short by Lugo, who says that he's picking up something the other two need to hear. Walker tells him to patch it through. They hear a man's voice asking name and designation. Another voice responds "Agent Daniels, CIA". The first voice is pleased and asks why he and his men came to Dubai. Daniels responds that they were looking for survivors. The first voice says, to an apparent comrade, that it looks like Daniels is telling the truth, and that they can begin. The screen then briefly cuts to black as Daniels' voice cries out in pain, apparently being tortured. Walker tells Lugo that's enough, and asks if he can trace the signal's origin, to which Lugo responds he already has. Lugo says it's coming from "over there", and points to a dune, with some sort of wreckage that looks as though it's been dug underneath. The player is then given control of Walker. As they start walking, Adams comments that at least one agent is still alive. Lugo corrects him, stating that there's more than one, because if the 33rd are broadcasting that, it's for a reason. Adams asks if he thinks it's bait, and Lugo responds that it's hooked squad, to which Adams responds that's fair. As they approach the dune, they see that the wreckage has indeed been dug under, and they jump down underneath it and come up on the other side of the dune, onto a huge sight. The wreckage was hiding the end of a massive canyon. As they walk out, they can see the two walls of the canyon with huge buildings spanning the length of either side. The bottom is not visible, nor is the other end. Lugo states that the signal is coming from "down there. Way down." Walker says that the 33rd has been dangling a long line, and that it's time to reel it in. Adams states (at this point, many scrambled signals will come through, including one that says "Walker...please." the squad hears it, but does not acknowledge it at the moment.) that he knows this is a trap and Walker responds, yes, he does, but the whole city's gone crazy, and that Daniels might be their only hope of sorting the place out. Walker tells Lugo and Adams to follow him as he turns a corner and rappels down a zipline to the nearest building. (Here, the player can hear the sounds of someone being tortured. A man's gleeful voice will announce that it sounds as though Agent Daniels is enjoying his stay at Camp Truth. He comments that he doesn't care what anyone says, Dubai is still the no.1 vacation destination for company men worldwide.) The team hits the ground at the building's overlook and heads down a stairway around the building. The team then sneaks up on a conversation between two men further down the stairwell, looking out over the rail at the city, who are apparently eating or smoking something. The entire conversation can be listened to, but nothing is to be gained from it. Once the two men have been killed, the Delta proceed as normal. Yet further down the stairwell, a conversation is to be listened to-there are people in a room off the staircase. Walker tells the team to hold up, and there are soldiers in the next room. One man says that they've just received word from the tower. According to him, "Operation Reclamation" has suffered mass casualties, Agent Castavin is no longer a threat, the remaining Grey Fox members are in the vicinity, and they need to be prepared. The other man asks about the civilians, and if they got them out in time. The first man responds that they got somewhere around 30 or 40, but don't know yet. The other man curses God's name, and then immediately after, quotes "Forgive them, for they know not what they do." The first man is confused, but the second tells him to disregard that and to tell the Tower they are already broadcasting and are ready for them. He then asks the first man, who is a Corporal, if Lieutenant Bradley (one of the men from seconds earlier that are killed) has reported yet, and the Corporal replies that he hasn't. The second man tells the Corporal to check the stairwell and see what's holding them, up, forcing Delta into a very bad position.The Corporal, armed, approaches the stairwell. Delta, hidden just out of sight, cannot flee because they will be seen, and killing him or dragging him out of sight would also be seen. Delta is forced to kill the Corporal, and storms the small room, killing soldiers that are sent in. They descend another set of stairs onto the lower floor of the room, still firing. Once the soldiers on both levels are dead, no more come. Analysis of the room labels it very relaxed. A glass wall spans the entire side with the inside staircase, casting sunlight over much of the room. There are cozy chairs and potted plants in a few places, and there are designs on the floors. Overall, it is not unlike the Sunken Hotel, but more businesslike and less lavish. Once the soldiers are all dead, Lugo comments that "this is fucking insane". Adams responds that he isn't sure, and someone is definitely calling the shots around here, and Lugo returns that it must be the (maniacally gleeful) man on the radio. Adams agrees sarcastically, and Lugo says it would explain why Dubai has lost it, and Adams says he makes a point. A piece of intelligence can be found on the floor of the elevator lobby, to the left shortly before the next waypoint. They approach an open wall with more ropes leading directly down the wall of the building. They rappel down, reaching a sandy ledge with a broken fire ladder creating a walkway down onto what seems to be a workyard on the roof of another building. Lugo tells them to hold up, because of enemy snipers. Here, behind some equipment, Adams will point out that there is a sniper rifle here, a Scout Tactical, and Walker will compliment it before the player picks it up. A few seconds later, Adams comments that the snipers are waiting for them and that they are dead if they cross now. The player can use Walker's own newly aquired sniper rifle to take out the enemy snipers. A single shot will cause a rain of gunfire to be aimed at their location, forcing Delta to take cover. Once they are dead, Walker tells them that he thinks they are clear, but to keep their eyes peeled as they move forward. He also says to move fast and stay low, although this is not much help, as Lugo quickly informs them of an incoming UH-60 Blackhawk. Lugo will sarcastically insult the helo, and Adams will bring him back with the news that "her" (Lugo called the helicopter a "big bitch") friends know exactly where they are. They are then pulled into a firefight by remaining soldiers. Going into the room to the left and then up to the roof will provide a useful position and weapons, though look out for the soldiers on the roof. Once they are all finally dead, they continue through the roof into a darkened room, where they can hear Agent Daniels being interrogated and tortured again. Adams asks how much longer they think Daniels will be able to hold out. Walker does not respond with confidence. They can go down a staircase, but it's blocked, forcing them to go back up and out onto a sandier portion of the roof. However, the sand hides the fact that they are adding pressure to a glass part of the roof, and the glass shatters and sends the sand falling away into the room below, along with Lugo, Adams, and Walker. They have fallen into a slanted room, and must defeat more enemy soldiers. The player is then given their first experience with a knife combatant, who must not be allowed to get too close. After this, there are more soldiers who will fire from an adjoining room-this is a perfect opportunity to throw a grenade. More soldiers must be shot down in the adjoining room, along with another knife expert who will try to gut Walker. This room has many broken glass windows, including a busted glass dome from where more soldiers will shoot from and rappel from. After the hostiles are all gone, they approach another open wall, where they will discuss the dangerous knife attackers, and Walker will refocus on the task of finding Daniels. They use another zipline down onto the lowest roof of the three buildings next door. As they start descending through the levels again, they discuss their unease over all the torture and the man on the radio. Walker actually speculates that he's met Radio Man, in Kabul. The man he met was a reporter travelling with the 33rd, and Walker remarks that you don't want someone like that loose in a firefight. He says the Colonel trusted him completely, despite Walker's suspicion, and that now, the consequences of that trust are apparently catching up with them. Lugo questions what makes him think it's the same guy, and Walker replies that it is his voice. Lugo then comments that the signal is still bad and that they need to get further down. After crossing the creaking bridge go up the stairs and around the corner to fine the second piece of intel. Then go back down and through the door to the wall with "LIAR'S LAIR" painted on it and arrows pointing left. They follow and, after kicking open a door, they come across what seems to be a small, sad, and deserted studio. They go through it, exit, and come across a hole broken through the ground. They jump down it, coming into a hallway, with three ways to go. Two lead to staircases, and the one in front leads to a set of doors, which Adams comments must be the exit. After a prompt is pressed, a cutscene triggers. Walker kicks down the door, and a beam collapses and knocks Walker into Adams and Lugo, and down a slope leading into a series of collapsed sections of buildings. Walker hits several beams on the way down, and when he lands on one, tries to pull himself up, but loses his grip and falls further, landing on more metal slopes, eventually passing a bridge between buildings just before plummeting into open air just as he grabs the end of a pole jutting outward. The pole bends from Walker's weight and swings him into a window, which cracks, and gives him time to attach himself to the pole before losing his grip again and falling. The rope holding him snaps tight, and he dangles for a few seconds before breaking it and falling down into an area full of rubble and wreckage, just as the screen cuts to black. End of Chapter 5 Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 5 - The Edge - HD Walkthrough Notes *Down in the valley, a large banner of Konrad's face can be seen on one of the skyscrapers. This will change to a woman's face when looked at later on. *The figure at the desk in the "LIAR'S LAIR" appears to be the politician the Radioman talked to in the nearby intel; close examination will reveal he was pinned to the wall by his ostentatious desk (and possibly his now-gone belly) and that there are dozens of scratch marks on the desk where he tried to pull himself out. One of the paintings in this room has the eyes blacked out. *This mission marks the first usage of the M249 SAW by an enemy. Adams' M249 SAW is seen throughout the entire game, but not until this level is it used by an enemy soldier. *This is the only level in the game where the chapter name is not revealed at the offset. In this case, The Edge is revealed only after Walker reaches the edge of the massive canyon. Screenshots Lugo_and_Walker.jpg|The Edge Lugo Sniper.jpg|Lugo aiming a sniper rifle Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough